Devices for controlling the movement of a plurality of furniture parts which can be moved with respect to a stationary furniture part are known from the prior art. The moveable furniture parts can be moved, in a driven manner, with the aid of a drive unit and a monitoring unit in order to monitor the movement of the moveable furniture parts.
By way of example, furniture parts which are guided such that they can move or can pivot on fittings, for example drawers, hatches, doors, folding doors or hatches, tablar panels, pharmacy cabinets and the like can be moved with respect to a furniture housing with mechanical or electrical assistance, for example driven by an electric motor. Particularly in modern applications, the requirements relating to the individual desires of the end user, for example in order to allow relatively high operating convenience, are becoming more stringent. In this case, one aim is to keep the complexity relating to this for production, installation and setting up of the device and of the piece of furniture comparatively low.